Dobosu and Dobosu Kin
At first the Dobosu were thought to be simple beasts upon first sightings by the Humans as they stumbled into the large, massive and mystical forest of Nightvern which was directly North of the Kingdom of Kaoria. Due to this the Humans would often go out hunting for the Dobosu – yet The Dobosu were no simple animals and so they fought back with cunning tactics where they raided human settlements in the night and hid within the huge forest of Nightvern during the day – therefore luring the Humans into their traps. These skirmishes continued for 5 years with each side winning and losing forces until eventually they both built up a proper military and went to full on war with eachother. This then lasted another three years until the Dobosu emerged victorious. After this, the Dobosu remained within their forest as they now had no need to go out of it. They mended the forest for centuries and made so everything was in balance. It was during this long period of time that their civilization really grew and expanded throughout the entire region of Nightvern. The Dobosu were by far the biggest and most successful civilisation. No one, or anything could compare to their might and magical powers. That is until the demons came from their holes. They were unprepared and didn’t anticipate such a threat and so at first the demons steamrolled through many of their villages and bigger towns. Little did they know that all over Oshalan everyone was struggling with the same problem. Even the Humans came to the Dobosu to seek out an alliance between the two races to combat the common enemy. Eventually the combined power of the two races was able to bring a stop to the onslaught and they were able to push the Demons back into their caves and holes. It was during this Alliance that the first Dobosu Kin were seen. At first the Dobosu thought of them as Demons but soon realised that they were the product of interracial mating between the Humans and Dobosu so the Dobosu fully accepted them as one of their own and named them Dobosu Kin. Only a few were sceptical about the Dobosu Kin but most accepted them as they saw it as nature’s way of trying to bring the Humans and Dobosu closer together. It wasn’t until two centuries later that the Dobosu were startled as their supposed Allies stormed into their forest with massive war machines powered by steam. It was a brutal slaughter of the innocent. The Humans stormed through many of the Dobosu and Dobosu Kin’s villages and reduced them all to rubble before heading straight for the capital and taking it by force. Many of the Dobosu were slaughtered during this time and so their race is much smaller than what it used to be. Most of the Dobosu now reside within the walls of the Human capital city, yet there are some who still live within NIghtvern who remain hidden from the Humans. They continuously attempt to rebuild their previously destroyed settlements in hopes that one day the Dobosu will rise to their past glory.